Berry and Hudson
by corymonteith
Summary: AU, Finn and Rachel are the badasses of the school, who just happen to hate each other, sort of.
1. In your dreams

**Yeah this is my first time writing fanfiction, I don't know if I'm very good or whatever so yeah read and review maybe i'll continue it!**

**Thanks to Taylor and Jenna for the betaing! Thanks to tumblr for the idea, sigh.**

**Nah I don't own glee or whatever.**

* * *

><p>Finn walked through the halls of McKinley High School with all eyes on him. He was wearing his leather jacket, some sweater his brother got him, and dark washed jeans. Why everyone was staring at him was beyond him, he thought he looked pretty presentable. "Damn, I forgot about that," he murmured as he saw his busted lip and black eye through the trophy case he walked past. Before you get the wrong idea, Finn wasn't the bad guy, he didn't bully people…well not anymore. You see, Finn needed to keep his reputation as a badass. His best friend, Noah Puckerman, already had that title, but Finn was more like his sidekick in badass land, backing him up in fights. Puck had been acting weird, though, ever since he started dating that Fabray chick. That girl was just as badass as him; she was captain of the Cheerios, but then she cut her hair off, dyed it pink, and got a tattoo. She was perfect for Puck, and he was fucking whipped. Since Finn wasn't too fond of being a lone wolf, he was now the one that started the fights. He ended them of course, you still gotta have your pride.<p>

As he kept walking he felt someone run a hand down his arm. As he turned around, he saw Cheerio Santana Lopez. "Shit." Finn and Santana dated a long time ago. Yeah he lost his v-card to her, and maybe he had loved her, but Finn wasn't the one with all those fucking feelings and shit. He was more of a "Hey, I like you let's fuck" type of guy now, after chicks screwed him over. "What do you want Santana?" he scoffed at her. He didn't really like Santana. Yeah she was still super hot, but she got on his nerves.

"Come on Finny D, you're looking a little bored. Why don't you meet me in the janitor's closet in five?" She said, with those flirty eyes. Her mouth was doing that hot smirk again, but this time he wasn't going to fall for it. He didn't have time for her, he had class to attend, he hasn't attended American History in a reeally long time-sometimes he forgets he even has that class. "Um, no Santana, thanks for the offer though. Maybe if you ask Brittany, she'll say yes. Bye now!" Finn gave her one of his signature douchebag waves and left. Oh yeah, he can say no to Santana Lopez. As he kept walking, someone called his name. He whipped around rather fast, hitting something, a person, a small person. "Oh my god I'm sorry-are you okay?" he asked as he helped the little person stand up. At first all he saw her long hair. Oh, it was a girl, a small girl. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. She was wearing some white tank-top, a small jacket-not leather, but it could pass as if it was, flats, and an awesome bracelet. She looked pretty damn badass.. She looked at him right in the eyes. "Wow her eyes are so pretty," he thought. He could feel himself getting lost in them.

"Look I'm sorry for bumping you." He said, still holding her arm. As soon as he realized how long he had been holding her arm, he let go.

"Yeah of course you are. Look I know who you are, Finn Hudson, the douchebag of the school. Please, just don't ever touch me _again_, or even look at that me for that matter!" She said as she started walking away. Rachel wasn't gonna admit that she used to have feelings for the kid. Her cousin Noah had told her about him, how he treated girls and shit-she wasn't gonna mess with this guy; she wasn't gonna deal with all this crap.

She felt something grab her arm. She spinned around and was met face to face, well more like face to chest, with Finn Hudson. "Okay, what's your deal with me, Berry? Yeah I know who you are, I've talked to you before. Now I need to know what you have against me-or this is gonna be harder than it needs to be." He said. Rachel was kind of turned on, just kind of. His whole badass act was way better than hers. "Look Hudson, I want nothing to do with you, that's it. Now if you let me go we'll be good, okay. Got it?" She said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. Look I like your spunk, and I do feel bad for bumping you, so um how about I take you out tonight Berry-Chinese maybe? I'll meet you there at 8," he said, winking at her, trying to use his charm. Finn wasn't the one to go out on dates, and he had no idea why he even asked her, but he did. For some reason he actually wanted to go out with her. This feeling was weird, beyond weird. She scoffed "I'll see if I got anything important tonight. Maybe I have other guys lining up at my door-now let me go!" She said. "A little harsh," he thought to himself even though he knew he liked it. He quickly came up with a reply he knew she would love. "Haha okay sweetheart, see you at 8."

"In your dreams!" She screamed as he walked away.

"I Hope so!"


	2. Falling for you

**Yay new chapter! This one is sort of longer, I'm still new to this, hope it's good.**

**Thanks to my friend Ethan for betaing this, I owe him.**

**and yeah I still don't own glee sigh**

* * *

><p>Finn waited for Rachel at the Chinese restaurant, it was 8:30, he felt like an idiot, he actually came, he actually liked her. He was pissed, he even put on a button up shirt, yeah sure Kurt made him wear it but he still put it on for her. He stood outside the restaurant, waiting, nope, nothing. He was fucking pissed; this is why he never let girls get to him, this happens to him all the time. He should've never asked her, he just thought she was cute, kind of. She has a badass attitude that kind of turned him on, a little. Okay maybe a lot, Finn at least wanted to make out with her, she had nice lips.<p>

As he was walking away to leave he saw a pair of legs, in a tight dress. Looking up he saw Rachel, her hair down in curls, she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, Finn thought of the mailman, and he hadn't thought of the mailman in a long time. "You're late" He said, a little bit ruder than needed, Rachel's smile faded, "At least I'm here aren't I?" She scoffed. They stood outside for a long time, just staring at each other, "So are you going to open the door for me or what Hudson?" Looking at Finn, he didn't respond, just shrugged, "What an asshole" she thought to herself, deciding to have a little fun Rachel walked up to Finn, swaying her hips a little bit. Trailing her finger down his shirt, she leaned up; thank God she was wearing heels because Finn was way too tall. She whispered in his ear "Pretty please open the door?" She felt Finn shiver. Her hands started trailing down his button up shirt, playing with the buttons, it was a nice light blue shirt, she kissed Finn in the neck, she liked the smell of Finn. There was a red mark on Finn's neck; it was Rachel's lipstick. She smirked, her hand moving lower, her lips inches away from his, she looked into his eyes, while she was doing this she felt a hand on her waist, knowing it was Finn's she smiled, their lips almost touching she whispered, "So you gonna open the door or are we gonna stay like this until someone makes a move?" She heard Finn groan, trying to get somewhere she rolled her hips against his, Rachel wasn't a virgin, hell no, that didn't mean she was going to have sex with every guy she met, but if her and Finn would ever do it, she wouldn't mind, if you get the drift.

Finn cursed himself, how did he even get into this position, isn't this what he wanted? No. He actually wanted to go inside with Rachel, actually talk to her, get to know her, moving them so that she was pinned against the wall, Finn looked at her, he chuckled. "Having fun?" He whispered, his voice a little raspy. His hand moved to her butt, squeezed it. His other hand opened the door. "After you." He said, laughing a little. "Whatever" She scoffed, he figured she was probably mad, shouldn't he be more mad at her? She was teasing him, badly, his pants felt insanely tight, it was all her fault. They were seated at a booth in the back, just them, legs touching.

"So, um, how's school and stuff?" he asked awkwardly. He sucked at talking sometimes, he wanted to keep his mouth shut, let her do the talking. He didn't want any word vomit. "Really, that's why you invited me here for? To talk about school, Jesus Christ Hudson, you are so boring. You wanna know what I want to talk about?" She asked, Finn looked at her like she was crazy. He was trying to make conversation for God sakes! No, she had to go and freak out.

"What Berry? What?" He asked, pissed off. "Sex" she said, smirking. Finn looked at her, a confused look on his face, sex? She wanted to talk about sex? Finn wasn't a virgin either, but sex? Really? He liked Rachel, but maybe just a fuck and run would be good for her, she was so fucking crazy. "I-um, what? Why would you wanna talk about sex, we're going to have dinner?" She looked at him like he was crazy, what did she want from him? "Unless you don't want to have dinner with me." He said, getting pissed off. He felt Rachel move closer to him, putting her hand on his thigh she smiled at him. It wasn't a normal smile, it was a different kind of smile, he liked her smile. "I like you Hudson" she said moving closer to him. He smiled, of course she liked him he was Finn Hudson! He felt her move closer looking at him straight in the eyes, she was still smiling; Finn felt something weird a feeling type of thing, he liked the way she smiled, they way she looked at him. "Oh yeah? I like you too Berry" He said, smiling. He could get used to this, being with Rachel and stuff. Woah, did he just say he'd be okay with being with Rachel? That was weird…

He felt Rachel laugh a little, he could feel her breathe against his lips, their noses we're touching. Just move a little more, he said to himself. As he moved closer, their lips almost touching a voice came from in front of them. "May I take your order?" it was the waitress, the waitress fucking cockblocked him. "Thanks for that" Rachel said rather loudly, he chuckled. God she was so hard to read sometimes. "Um, okay, he and I will take Teriyaki beef and some spring rolls please, and to drink I'll have iced tea. Finn?" She asked, looking at him. That was weird, she ordered for him. He liked that, deciding to play along he said "Thanks honey, and um I'll have a coke" with that the waitress smiled and left.

Turning to Rachel, he said "Sup?" Okay, lame move Hudson. Sup? Really, ugh just shrug it off. Rachel chuckled, he was actually such a goofball, she liked it though. It was cute. "Honey, what was that all about? We're not dating, yes I like you but that doesn't mean you and me have a future okay whatever you're thinking it's n-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Finn's lips. She put her hand on the back of Finn's neck, deepening the kiss. Finn sighed against her mouth, he liked the feeling of her lips on his, he felt her push her tongue into her mouth, he groaned. This wasn't supposed to turn to a make out session, he was okay with it though. "Your drinks." They both split apart as they heard the waitress's voice, she put their drinks down and walked away. Finn and Rachel both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"God she needs to get laid." Rachel said, laughing. Finn chuckled. He loved her sense of humor, it was like Puck's. She was so uptight but at the same time so loose, she didn't care what people thought of her, she thought she was better than everyone else. He liked that. Leaning over he kissed Rachel on the cheek, a sweet normal kiss. She looked at him confused; he just shrugged.

* * *

><p>As dinner went on, Rachel found herself liking Finn a lot, he wasn't really a badass, he had more like a douchebaggy type of thing going on. She liked it, he never treated her badly; he just joked around a lot. She liked that. When dinner was over Finn drove her home, they sat in his trunk for what seemed for ages. "I had a really good time, Finn." She said smiling; he looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, me too, Berry" As she opened to door to leave she felt the truck move, looking over to where Finn was to check what was going on only that Finn wasn't in his seat. "Um, a gentleman always opens the door right?" He asks, Rachel just smiles. "Sure Hudson" Finn walks her to her door. They both stand in front of her door, just staring at each other. "Hope you had a good time, sprout" Finn says smiling, but his smile fades rather fast. "Excuse me?" Rachel says, she seems pissed. Woah they were perfect just a minute ago, he didn't imagine that did he? "What?" He asks, he has no idea what is even going on anymore. "Sprout. You're going to call me sprout? Because of my height? That is so rude Finn Hudson, you can't just choose to make something so rude my nickname it's not okay, what if I called you Chewbacca huh, would you like that, yeah you wouldn't! Making fun of someone's height isn't f-" She felt Finn's lips on hers, this was the second time he kissed her to shut her up, not that she mind, she felt Finn press her against the door. His hands moving everywhere. Rachel felt herself rolling her hips against his, enjoy this feeling, the feelings of him. Finn parted his lips from hers, trying to regain his breath he said "You talk too much, Berry. Just calm down okay?" He let go of her, kissing her on the cheek before saying "See you at school tomorrow Berry, hope we can do this again." Rachel just chuckled, really? Really? As she entered her house she felt this weird feeling, maybe, just maybe she was falling for Finn Hudson.<p> 


End file.
